This invention relates to a novel safety anchor device for application to an aperture work piece, and more particularly to a novel anchor member or receptacle especially suitable for receiving and releaseably retaining a strike pin of a cabinet latch or the like.
As will be understood, cabinet latch devices frequently include a latch pin which is adapted to be mounted to and project from a cabinet door, and an anchor member or receptacle adapted to be mounted on the frame for receiving the pin. Such devices are also desirably used on the doors and cabinets of home laundry dryers. Latch devices of the type contemplated by the present invention can be found in the United States Patent Office classification class 292 and particularly subclass 17 thereof. And more particularly such a latch device is shown in the patent to G. M. Rapata, U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,747 issued June 12, 1962 and which discloses a plastic latch having the desired lubricity to permit ready engagement and disengagement of the strike pin.
While devices of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,747 operate satisfactorily at normal operating temperatures for dryer devices, it has been found that under extreme temperature conditions, for example when a fire is created in the clothing material being dryed, that the plastic latch devices will not keep the door to the dryer in a closed position. The imposition of more strigent safety rules by various governmental agencies has resulted in a demand for a positive means for maintaining the door to the dryer closed during such abnormal temperature conditions.